


First Night Fears

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [258]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Series, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the constant background hum of Secret Service agents and staff in the White House, the utter silence of Harper Hall is unnerving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 August 2016  
> Word Count: 252   
> Prompt: alone  
> Summary: After the constant background hum of Secret Service agents and staff in the White House, the utter silence of Harper Hall is unnerving.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Damien and Lyons. I chose to take this approach, because it felt a natural step from the previous story I wrote about Lyons and the First Lady approaching the subject of private school for Damien. And I named the dorm/school Harper Hall because I wrote this story while crabbing at Harper Pier. So no, there is no connection to the Pern books, for those of you who may be thinking that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

His first night in the dormitory is terrifying. As he is an early arrival, his roommates haven't shown up yet, so he is all alone in a strange place. After the constant background hum of Secret Service agents and staff in the White House, the utter silence of Harper Hall is unnerving.

On one level, he understands that this fear is pointless. No one is going to hurt him here. Plus, with as quiet as the hall is, only someone with the skills of a ninja assassin would be able to sneak in without arousing any suspicions. Even a seven-year-old is smart enough to know that's not going to happen. But it doesn't stop his brain from creating scenarios where just that could happen.

Part of him wants to call Mr. Lyons. The man had offered his number if Damien should ever need anything, but soothing silly fears is probably _not_ one of them.

No, he's a Thorn, and that fosterling of the exiting President of the United States of America. There are expectations of him that he is loath to fall short of, regardless of his age. People will judge him, no matter what, and he knows he needs to impress them.

It's one night alone. Tomorrow the rest of the boys will start moving in, and he won't be so alone. He's curious to make friends and meet his three roommates.

With these newer, more positive thoughts in mind, Damien closes his eyes and drifts off into slumber at last.


End file.
